


Outro: Citi Field

by yoongiinm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death, bts - Freeform, everything is the same except Thanos' snap happens, i cannot stress this enough the aNGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiinm/pseuds/yoongiinm
Summary: What happens when Jungkook's world suddenly is turned upside down in what's supposed to be the best night of his life?A short one shot in which Jungkook is the only member of BTS to survive the Snap.





	Outro: Citi Field

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is a short work inspired after seeing endgame and the marvelmys twitter gc, so blame them for making me write this :D pls be aware that this is the Snap, so be prepared for angst. slight endgame spoiler, i suppose? it's not an explicit spoiler but read at your own risk

_ 눈을 뜬다 어둠 속 나 _

_ 심장이 뛰는 소리 낯설 때… _

 

A large smile formed on Jungkook’s face as he gazed out on the large crowd. Citi Field...they’d sure come a long way from the small boy group of 2013, unsure of what the future held for them but wanting to make the most out of it. And here they were, listening to thousands of their fans singing along to a song meant for them. He caught Namjoon’s eyes from across the stage and the two shared a knowing grin. He was tired, the concert was long, but every sweat, every tear, every tired bone in his body didn’t take away the immense surge of happiness threatening to overwhelm him.

 

They’d done it. They’d made it. Somewhere inside of him, the 15 year old boy was jumping for joy.

 

_ You've shown me I have reasons... _

_ I should love myself (oh).... _

_ 내 숨 내 걸어온 길 전부로 답해... _

 

Though hardly anyone in the crowd knew Korean, they still tried their best to sing along to the song, and that was enough for him. He smiled and waved to a teary fan in the front who was holding up a handmade sign with his face on it, and blew a small kiss to another as Namjoon began his verse. The flickering of the ARMY Bombs looked like twinkling stars, and Jungkook wondered if there was anything that could top this beautiful view. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in as he waited for Hoseok to start his verse.

 

It was then he realized something was wrong.

 

At first he thought it was a mic issue, so he pretended that nothing was wrong and waved to the crowd. It was only when he realized that the screaming was no longer screams of joy and elation, but of terror and panic. The ARMY with the poster was sobbing, eyes wide with horror as he managed to hear her distinct scream of, “ _ HE’S GONE? _ ” He finally turned around. There was a loud clang and piercing noise from the speakers as he dropped his mic out of shock.

 

Hoseok was no longer there. Neither was Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, or Yoongi. Where they once stood lay heaps of ash. The crowd was deafening, but he could barely process it. He stared at the ashes, confused, his body trembling as he took a hesitant step forward.

 

“Jungkook?” a small, frightened voice whispered from behind him.

 

A chill ran down his spine. He whirled around to face Namjoon, who was staring down at himself. “Jungkook, I don’t know—what’s happening? Jungkook, I—”

 

Jungkook opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out as his leader’s legs began to dissolve into ash. Namjoon looked up, tears running down his face, as he disappeared.

 

_ No, no, no, no, no… _ “N-Namjoon?” The ARMY with the poster was gone. “Namjoon? Hobi? Jimin?” Strong winds carried the growing mounds of ash into the sky as chaos ensued around him. “Taehyung? Yoongi?  _ Jin _ ?” His cries became louder and more desperate as he turned in place, looking for any sign of his fellow members—of his  _ brothers _ . Waiting for someone to come out and tell him this was a big joke, a big prank. It had to be, it had to be...“ _ Namjoon?! _ ”

 

Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and began dragging him away, still screaming the names of his brothers. He resisted, trying to get back to the stage—he needed to find them, needed to fin—but someone else came over and helped pull him backstage, where people were yelling at each other and crying, trying to figure out what to do.

 

He realized it was Sejin who has pulling him away, and collapsed into his arms, still weakly calling out six names like it was a mantra. Sejin led him back to the dressing room, where he let him go and finally turned to him.

 

“Jungkook, I need you to stay here,” said Sejin, who Jungkook just realized was also crying.

 

“What’s happening?” was all Jungkook asked, his voice but a whisper.

 

Sejin looked broken. “I don’t know.”

 

Jungkook shuffled until his back hit the wall and he slid to the ground, pulling his knees into his chest and rocking back and forth. Namjoon dissolving into ash replayed like a broken record in his mind. The pure terror that had been on his face caused Jungkook’s whole body to break down into sobs again as he called his name out.

 

... _ 어제의 나 오늘의 나 내일의 나  _

_ 빠짐없이 남김없이 모두 다 나… _

 

 

**_Five Years Later…_ **

 

 

“It’s been a while since I came to see you guys.” Jungkook sat down on the grass, getting himself comfortable. “Sorry about that. I’ll try and visit more regularly again.” The six gravestones did not respond. They never did. Jungkook smiled softly nonetheless. Setting aside the bouquets of flowers, he cleared his throat.

 

“So. Five years, huh. God, has it really been that long?” he murmured softly. “Sometimes it feel so far away...other times it feels like it happened yesterday.” He pulled out a packed box of food from his bag. “I’m going to eat lunch. I hope you guys don’t mind.” He laughed a little at the memory that popped up, and gazed over at a gravestone on his right. “Ah, Hobi, do you remember when we went on a picnic together? It was really late, but you dragged me out with you. It was fun, though. Wish we could do it again…”

 

His voice died out. Unable to find the right words, he settled for silence. Opening up his box of food, he took a small bite and chewed slowly, eyes distant. “I’ve never understood the point of these graves,” he finally said after a few more bites. “It’s not like we had anything to bury. Statues would have been nicer. You guys deserve statues, big ones, for all of Seoul to see...but then again, you guys deserved to live too.”

 

The food, though fresh and cooked well, hardly held a taste. Frowning, he set it aside. “The company is trying to encourage me to get back into releasing music,” he continued. “I just don’t know...I have been making music, though.” He brightened up a little. “I’ve been practicing producing more and more, Yoongi, doing everything you taught me. It’s really helped. I think the songs are turning out really good. But it’s not the same without you looking over my shoulder, or Namjoon suggesting changes to the lyrics. It’s quiet in the company, too. There’s not much life in there anymore.” He tilted his head. “What do you guys think? Should I release some of the music?”

 

There was no reply. Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe think about it some more. I wonder, though, if we even have many ARMYs still out there would listen to it.” His sigh was shaky, and it took him a moment to gain his bearings. “The world has changed. It’s become...I don’t know, like a shell? People put on brave faces, say they’ve moved on, and go on with their lives, but you can tell it’s not real. One small push, and everything comes falling down.”

 

He chuckled. “I guess, Jin, you’d tell me to look on the bright side. I don’t know if there is one, though. There’s no laughter in the world anymore. You’d think after five years, things might get better, finally. Can’t say that it has, not by much.” He stared pulling out a few strands of grass. “Everyone’s just so...sad. All the time. Taehyung, if the world was colors, it would be a mix of greys and blacks. No brightness, no light.” He tossed the pieces of grass aside. “Yeontan misses you,” he added in a small aside.  _ I miss you, too _ …

 

“Sometimes I wonder about what could have been. About what we could have achieved together. Jimin, maybe we could have won something at the Grammys, like we used to talk about. We were planning on doing that stadium tour, that collaboration with Halsey...but she’s gone too.” He didn’t realize that tears had fallen down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away. “Are you guys all together? Watching everything happening down here?” A moment of silence. “I hope it’s nice, wherever you are. I hope you guys are resting easy. I’ll do my best to make you guys proud. I…” He inhaled sharply. “I miss you guys. A lot. It’s hard, it’s so hard. Why? Why did they take you guys away from me? We had the whole world to explore together, our lives still ahead of us.” He sniffed. “If only we had more time…”

 

Jungkook could hear others walking around the graveyard commemorated for the Vanished, as the media called them. Soft voices, some small sobs, and the comforts of others around them, telling them that they were in a better place now. Jungkook silently hoped so.

 

“I have to go,” he finally said. He set the bouquets of flowers across the row of gravestones. “Same time, next week? I’ll do my best to come by.” Quietly waving goodbye, he picked up his backpack and discarded food and walked back solemnly to his car. The drive home was just as quiet. Home...he never moved out of the dorms, though everyone encouraged him to. He just couldn’t bring himself to, no matter how many times he’d packed his bags only to unpack them again. Sometimes he’d go into their rooms and sit there for hours reminiscing, almost always accompanied by crying.

 

He waved to some of the neighbors as he pulled up to their—his home. Pressing the key code in, he sighed tiredly as he took off his shoes and shut the door. Throwing his back onto the couch, he finally wiped away the dried tears.

 

“Welcome back.”

 

“Thanks, Jin,” he replied automatically, barely thinking anything of it.

 

It took him a few seconds, but once it hit him, he nearly snapped his neck by how quickly he raised his head. “ _ Jin _ ?” he gasped.

 

The elder boy stood in front of him, a wide grin on his face as he ran up and almost tackled Jungkook in a hug. The younger boy clung to him, choked words coming out of him but nothing coherent as he tired to process what was happening. He nearly collapsed when he saw Jimin and Taehyung run out of their rooms, followed by Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi. All of them, in the flesh, joining Jin in calling out his name and hugging him tightly.

 

“What—how—wh—” he stuttered. “What’s happening?”

 

“Last thing we remember is being at the concert,” said Yoongi. “Then we woke up here? So weird...did we even finish the concert? Also, did you grow taller? I didn't think that was possible—”

 

Jungkook stared at him, unable to speak. “You...I thought you guys were—” With a small cry, he jumped on them and hugged them all over again. They’d figure things out later, but right now he didn’t care. He had his brothers back, and that was all that mattered to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! follow me on twitter @knjfics and check out my other works armeries thx


End file.
